


Little Snowflake

by EverllarkingJoshifer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverllarkingJoshifer/pseuds/EverllarkingJoshifer
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are now married. What happens when an unexpected surprise soon visit the Mellarks? How will they react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My beautiful readers! I am back with what I considered a short drabble for Love In Panem challenge. (This day is supposed to be centered around snow.) I would like to thank a few people. To start off I would love to thank my unbelievably patient Betas and friends titaniafics and burkygirl. Two of the most patient and kindest people who had to deal with my craziness. I would also like to thank my dear baby boo bear megaaulover for being so supportive and making me laugh and finally my husband who is my number one fan. I hope you all like this short little story. Hopefully the outcome will make you all smile.

_**Peeta's POV** _

_**\-----------** _

Little wisps of air swirled around as Peeta Mellark walked out into the early, cold, crisp morning. He stepped into the slushy mess of mud and soggy leaves. The last remnants of the fall, they whispered of it's existence. He looked back at the warm house on Victor's Village, the glow of the fireplace dancing out of reach. Peeta rubbed his hands briskly together and took his thick, woolen gloves out of his pocket, a gift from Katniss for his birthday. She'd been so nervous when she'd presented him with a simple pie and a box wrapped in newspaper. He remembered that day two months ago as if it were yesterday:

" _What's this?" he'd asked, smiling widely and closing the door behind him with a soft kick._

" _A gift," she replied, her fingers trembling in anticipation. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry._

_He'd wanted to hug her but Katniss put a hand on his chest to get him to pay attention. "Now, before you open it, I want us to sit and eat," she'd suggested as she walked away._

_Peeta could tell that she was trying to be as nonchalant as possible, but she kept wiping her hands on her pants in what she must've thought was discreet way. She'd taken extra care with her hair that day and it made him grin with pleasure. Of course he knew that she wouldn't forget his birthday, but he hardly expected nerves or this much attention to detail after ten years of marriage._

_Nonetheless, he greatly appreciated the effort. He took three long steps forward, grabbing his wife's hand and pulled her back, wrapping his other arm around her and pine wafted around him entraping him with its sweetness and frangrant perfume at the same time, "Thank you." he whispered close to her ear tickling her cheek with every syllable. He kissed her neck, his lips lingering on her soft skin a moment too long._

_Katniss blushed and cleared her throat. It was unusual for Katniss to blush, much less be left out of sorts as she tried to cough as though attempting to compose herself, but knowing that he was the cause of it gave Peeta immense pleasure. "Stop it." she scolded, frowning deeper as she smacked his hand away, making him chuckle as he snaked his arm slowly off her. She rolled her eyes and ambled away, taking his small gift box despite his protests. "You're not getting this until you can learn to be less handsy," she declared. Peeta smiled as he fell into step noticing a smirk on his wife's face from the corner of his eyes._

" _So I know I'm not much of a baker, but I tried to make your favorite pie." Katniss threw the gift on the table and picked up the pastry, presenting it to him with a nervous smile._

_Peeta grinned and took the confection in his hands, examining it carefully, taking in every single imperfection and loving it. He looked up at his Katniss as she fidgeted with her hands while giving him a look of pure apprehension. He laughed. "I love it. This is the best pie I've ever seen."_

" _Stop teasing me," Katniss pouted._

_Peeta shook his head, making sure to look straight into her flint stone colored eyes, "I'm not."_

" _Really?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrows hopefully. Peeta nodded. Katniss sighed contently. Taking the pie from her husband and placing it on the table after giving Peeta a radiant smile Katniss walked into the small kitchen, taking care to bring the gift with her, which made Peeta sulk. When she came back, she brought out an assortment of his favorite dishes._

_A large rabbit stew slathered in carrots and potatoes with a soft glaze, white fluffy rice, a large bowl of pea soup and tall mug of warm cocoa. Peeta sniffed the feast before him contently, a large, goofy grin on his face. Katniss may not be much of a baker, but she sure knew how to cook. Katniss stepped back looking pleased with her handiwork and sat across him basking in every satisfied 'mmm' that Peeta uttered. He stopped midway through his third bite and looked at her, "Aren't you hungry?"_

" _Not at the moment.I wasn't actually very hungry." she replied apologetically._

_Peeta nodded and continued on scarfing down his meal. Once he pushed the last empty plate away from him Katniss brought out a small candle and placed it in the middle of the pie. She lit it quickly and sang to him, "Now make a wish and blow out your candle," she whispered once her husky timbre dissolved into the walls. Peeta closed his eyes, whispered to himself and blew out the candle as he opened his eyes, landing on Katniss' sweet smile._

_She cut a slice of the pie putting it on the small plate and anxiously slid it in his direction. She sat next to him and laced her fingers propping her elbows on the table and letting her chin rest on the top of her hands as she contemplated every reaction. Peeta grabbed the fork, cut a small piece popping it into his mouth. The tangy fruit crunched under his teeth as he chewed slowly. Katniss huffed exasperatedly, "Oh, will you just tell me if you like it and stopped torturing me?"_

_Peeta chuckled, his shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter, "Honey, it's good. It really is. Besides, you know I love apple pie."_

" _God, sometimes I wonder if you enjoy seeing me squirm." Katniss proclaimed._

_Peeta smirked, "To certain degree I do." Katniss rolled her eyes. "It's only because I kind of enjoy the fact that only I get reactions like that from you," Peeta quickly added._

_Katniss thought about it for a second and shrugged her shoulders, "True, but it's still not fair."_

" _Admit you secretly like it." Peeta cajoled pointing the fork at her and raising an eyebrow._

_Katniss looked at him, squinting exaggeratedly, "Never."_

_Peeta shrugged, "Ok." he continued on his pie and savored every sugary, tangy, cinnamon-filled bite. He pushed his plate away clearly stuffed to the brim and smiled lazily at his wife._

_Katniss pursed her lips and walked into the kitchen and quickly returned, gift in hand. She walked behind him and hugged him, "Happy Birthday, Peeta," she whispered, giving him a sweet kiss on his cheek._

_Peeta beamed and quickly took the gift in hand and eagerly opened it. The anticipation was turning Katniss into a nervous wreck. He opened the lid on the box and inside laid a pair of thick woolen gloves. He ran his hands across every stitch that ran through the palm. He picked it up gingerly and noticed it was thicker than he initially thought._

" _I lined them with rabbit fur on the inside. Just to make sure it was warm enough." Katniss explained shakily._

_Peeta looked back at her impressed while Katniss blushed a prettily. "It's beautiful, Thank you."_

_Katniss glowed with happiness, "I'm sorry it's not your favorite color, but I thought that it wouldn't match any of your coats and it would get stained too easily."_

" _I don't mind navy blue. Anything you make is beautiful to me," Peeta answered as he slid each glove on and flexed his fingers feeling the soft fur caress his hand._

" _Do they fit alright? They're not too small, are they?" Katniss asked, her voice hitching anxiously._

_Peeta shook his head, "No, it's perfect. I just don't know who taught you how to knit."_

" _Sae did. I kind of asked her to teach me," Katniss admitted._

_Peeta frowned, "Just for this gift? You really, shouldn't have."_

" _Well it was partly for the gloves, because I noticed you had none last year, and partly because I would need to learn if I'm to make little outfits for our baby." Katniss murmured._

_Peeta swiveled his head back so quickly that Katniss was sure he had injured himself but shock was registered in his eyes rather than pain. "You're pregnant?"_

" _Not yet," she answered and her husband visibly deflated "But I want to try for a baby. I stopped taking the pills last week."_

" _Of course it's not, but what made you change your mind?" Peeta asked searching for any sign that she might back out._

" _Well, I just feel like it's not fair for me to hold off on having kids. I mean we fought so hard to enjoy the life we now have and I lost Prim in the process." Peeta could see the pang of pain that marred her beautiful face. "But I don't know, it's like, I feel like I'm somehow letting my sister down by not living my life to the fullest." She walked over to sit next to him, "Like I'm limiting myself - and you - for something that's no longer a threat. It's not fair to her memory for me to live afraid of something that doesn't exist and hasn't existed for a long time now. Prim wouldn't like it." She hung her head slightly. "I know I wouldn't if the roles had been reversed." Katniss brought her head up and gulped, "Would you like to try for a baby?" She searched his eyes for any sign of displeasure or uncertainty._

_Peeta kissed his wife full on the mouth and when he backed away he said, "I can't think of anyone else I'd like to have a baby with." He took the glove off and stood up from the small table extending a hand out to his Katniss._

" _Peeta, I'm not going to get pregnant today." Katniss pointed out._

" _I know, but what's the harm in practicing?" Peeta asked as he winked at her._

_Katniss smiled and shook her head as she took his hand and ran up the stairs to their bedroom._

His birthday had been an evening to remember, one that would put a smile on his face for a long time to come. The corners of his lips turned skyward as he remembered Katniss's commitment to finally have a baby and all the practice that had come afterwards. Chuckling to himself, he popped the collar of his coat up and continued on his journey. The wind picked up a little, but the cheery smoke from the chimney of their house served to remind him that there would be someone to welcome him home.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_**Katniss's POV** _

\------------

Katniss smiled, reaching out for her husband but he was nowhere to be found. She craned her head up and blearily looked around. The house was quiet. She couldn't hear any of the familiar clinking of the dishes that she was accustomed to waking up to. The ticking of the clock was her only companion. She languidly pulled her thick quilt off allowing the cool draft to awaken her, before sitting up, putting on her loafers on and pulling her robe around her.

"Peeta?" she called out, looking around hoping to find him. No answer. She was usually not one to oversleep and it highly unsettled her. She noticed the fireplace had already been lit. The small blaze cheerfully dance before her. Katniss frowned but chose to ignore her irritation at having been unable to see Peeta off to work. She shrugged and trudged over to the kitchen. Exhaustion seemed to be the order of the day as Katniss pulled out a frying pan to ready for some breakfast.

Just as she was frying up some eggs Katniss' stomach swirl about unpleasantly. She shook her head and continued on her task until she found herself looking back at the glisteny eggs bubbling in the oil. Katniss had never realized oil could have such a strange and disgusting smell, but as the steam rose up so did the bile in her throat. She quickly turned off the stove and covered the eggs as she dashed to the toilet to empty her stomach contents. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat on the floor, wondering what on earth she could've eaten to have caused her to heave so violently.

All of the sudden, she heard a knock on the door and she dragged herself up from the floor, quickly rinsed her mouth off and splashed some cool water on her face. She heard another knock.

"I'm coming!" she hollered as she wiped the water off her face. When she opened the door, Johanna greeted her with a bored look on her face. "Hey Brainless, Haymitch wants to know if have some of that hangover cure thingy that you're so good a concocting. He overdid it again and now he's howling for your remedy," Johanna drawled, switching her weight onto her other leg.

Katniss turned around and began to walk away as she beckoned Johanna in." What are you doing in Haymitch's house, anyway?"

Johanna closed the door and followed casually behind, "If you must know, I'm crashing at his place for a few days while mine gets renovated. I didn't want be alone in a hotel and it's not like I could crash here." she explained as she splayed her hands out.

Katniss sighed, "You could've but I guess I get it. It would be a bit uncomfortable to be around us and feel like a third wheel." Katniss turned to look at Jo as they neared the Kitchen," I don't have the shake prepared yet, but I can whip some up."

Johanna frowned when she noticed Katniss' less than rosy complexion, "Hey, are you okay? You're looking a bit pale."

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I got a stomach bug, is all," Katniss replied. Johanna shrugged and sat on the kitchen table as Katniss pulled out the ingredients for Haymitch's hangover shake. She began the process of putting all the ingredients in the blender, but trouble struck when she pulled out the oil and began to pour a small amount into the blender. The heavy, golden liquid slowly flowed down the side of the blender, reminding Katniss of the awful smell. She quickly put the bottle down and again rushed to the toilet to empty out her already vacant stomach.

Johanna ran behind her and frowned as Katniss wretched into the porcelain bowl. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think so. It must've been something I ate." Katniss replied while leaning on the toilet. The smell of the oil impregnated in her nostrils making her gag all over again. She raised herself onto her knees again and heaved miserably into the bowl.

Johanna looked at her and leaned into the door frame, "Did you eat out yesterday?"

Katniss shook her head.

"Did you cook anything new, or use any new ingredients?" Johanna tried again.

Again another head shake from Katniss.

"What made you want to vomit?" Johanna asked.

Katniss leaned back and supported herself against the toilet again, "I think that stupid oil has gone bad."

"Katniss, oil doesn't ever go bad," Johanna pointed out.

"Well it stinks something fierce," Katniss replied in between heaves.

Johanna looked at her friend as though she had grown another head. Suddenly it clicked for her, "Hey Katniss, when was your last period?"

"I'm not quite sure. I haven't gotten to being regular ever since I stopped taking the pills. Why do you ask?" Katniss replied as she looked at her friend questioningly.

"Well, didn't you say you and bread boy were going to be trying for a toast baby?" Johanna asked.

Katniss frowned. She hated the stupid nickname that Johanna had placed on her future babies. When she'd demanded an explanation, Johanna had simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "well you're the Girl on Fire and he's the bread boy. Fire and bread make toast. Toast babies."

"Don't call my future children that," snarled Katniss.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Katniss' eyes darkened like an incoming storm, "I'm serious. I'm warning you Jo."

Johanna raised her arms seceding to Katniss' demands once she noticed her friend had meant business, "Okay, fine. Sorry, geez."

Katniss curtly nodded, "And yes, Peeta and I are trying for a baby. Why?"

"Well how long ago did you stop taking the pills?" Johanna asked.

"About two months ago. What are you trying to say?" Katniss replied failing to see where Jo was going with her questioning.

Johanna rolled her eyes again and groaned, "Oh my God, Katniss, what I'm trying to say is that you might be pregnant, brainless."

Katniss was taken aback, "But that's impossible."

"No it's not. It's rare, but not impossible," Johanna answered.

Katniss expelled a deep breath, "But I can't be pregnant. Dr. Aurelius said it would take longer to conceive considering how long I've been on birth control."

"Well either you're incredibly fertile or Peeta's has the testicles of a bull, but you sound and you're acting like you're pregnant." Johanna insisted. "Besides, according to Haymitch you guys have woken him up with your nightly rituals lately."

Katniss blushed crimson, "Shut up. Anyway, how would you know when someone's pregnant?"

"I've met a fair few women in the Capitol who were ballooning to beluga whale status and they love to let you know all the gross ins and outs of pregnancy. Suffice it to say, I learned more than I truly cared to." Johanna's face contorted into one of pure disgust.

"So, what are the signs?" Katniss hissed as she felt yet another gag working it's way up her throat.

"Well according to those women, you pee a lot, some get exceptionally horny, other's get what's called morning sickness, although they've said it's more like all day sickness, and sleepiness," Johanna said as she ticked off every symptom on each finger.

Katniss gulped in fear. "Jo, I think I may be pregnant. But how do I find out?"

Johanna rolled her eyes, "No 's what I just said." She pushed herself off the door frame and out her hands on her hips, "Let's go the pharmacy. We can get you a pregnancy test there."

"What about Haymitch?" Katniss wondered out loud. "I haven't finished the hangover cure."

"Let him howl himself from the pain. He might fall asleep again, or it might teach him to be moderate with his stupid liquor. Either way, it's his fault he's in the state." Johanna claimed.

"Alright let me just get ready and can you please put that oil away?" Katniss asked as she gingerly stood up and took her toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It took some time for Katniss to ready herself but both she and Jo were waiting in line to pay the pharmacist for the mountain of pregnancy test kits filling her basket.

"You really don't need that many Katniss." Johanna assured, "Three or four would've been more than enough. I don't know why you need to feel like you need to bring one of every brand."

"I need to be sure," Katniss hissed.

"Like I said…" continued Johanna until Katniss interrupted her.

"I need to be sure. I can't give Peeta false hope. I won't do that to him," Katniss growled underneath her breath, her eyes crackling with electricity.

Johanna sighed but decided not to pursue the matter further.

Katniss felt someone tap her shoulder, "Excuse me, you're the baker's wife aren't you?" asked short brunette about Katniss' age.

Katniss nodded while the pretty brunette smiled at her. "You look a little pale. Are you feeling nauseous?"

"Nauseous? She threw up about five times before we drove here," Johanna answered for her, ignoring Katniss' glowering stare.

"My name is Mrs. Ferris. and judging by your basket I'm guessing you might be pregnant?" asked the petite woman.

"Maybe." whispered Katniss.

"Well if you have morning sickness, have your husband make some bread for you. It helps a lot." recommended Mrs. Ferris. "When I was pregnant I remember your husband being kind enough to supply me with ample bread. Sometimes, he'd give it to me free of charge. He was a lifesaver seeing as I couldn't hold anything else down. "

Katniss smiled at the thought of Peeta's gentle kindness, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"Anytime, and if I can say anything, it's that having a child is the best adventure any woman could go through," Mrs. Ferris smiled.

Katniss nodded but felt uncertain as to how it could be an adventure when fear was the only thing she felt at the moment. She went up to the counter when it was her turn and walked home with two bags full of kits.

Afte many many bathroom breaks and lots of water, Katniss sat next to Johanna on her bed with each test laying neatly before her in line. All of them were showing a positive sign.

"Well fuck. Literally,"Johanna said, her eyes wide as saucers. "You really are pregnant. This is so weird."

"Johanna will you shut up for a minute," Katniss scolded as she tried to get her bearings. Her small fear was growing into a gigantic monster of horrific realization.

"What's wrong, now?" Johanna asked once she noticed Katniss' face.

"How are we going to raise this child? What if they start up the Hunger Games all over again and we're unable to protect him or her? How could I possibly have agreed to this?" Katniss queried as she careened into a black hole of self-doubt.

Johanna grabbed her by the shoulder and shook gently shook her inorder to get her attention, "Will you shut up?" Katniss fell silent. "You said you wanted to do this. The damn Hunger Games are over. These are different times, Katniss, and you need to get your shit together for this baby and for Peeta. Now is not the time to panic, and honestly, do you even remember why you agreed to this in the first place?" Katniss nodded dumbly. "Then do yourself a fucking favor and live the life you said Prim wanted for you and stop being such a baby."

Katniss stared at her friend in awe. She blinked rapidly. "Thank you Jo," she murmured

"You're fucking welcome," Johanna replied, satisfied with herself.

"Now how do I break the news to Peeta?" Katniss wondered loudly.

Johanna sighed and palmed her face, "Just tell him, doofus."

"But I want it to be special. Besides it's almost Christmas," Katniss protested.

"Oh my God, you're so hormonal. I'm pretty sure you could've just told Peeta in the middle of labor day and it would've been special enough for him. Guys, don't give a shit about special, they just want to hear that they knocked you up," Johanna reasoned.

"Jo, shut up. Just let me be hormonal," Katniss replied.

"Okay, but I still think this whole special reveal is bullshit."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

About an hour after Johanna left, Katniss slogged over to the bakery, intent on walking home with Peeta despite her obvious nausea. She pulled her warm coat on and walked out the door trudging miserably towards the bakery in the frigid cold. She pulled her sleeves down and shoved her hands into her pocket, her thick hat thankfully help keep her head warm as she tucked her chin in. The wind had picked up a bit and Katniss regretted leaving her scarf behind in haste as she passed a group of carollers all of whom we're bundled up appropriately.

Katniss warred with herself for about to hours about the way she wanted to break the news to her husband and regardless of how many times she paced around her room she couldn't come to terms with a decision. Thinking back to Johanna's earlier advice she decided to throw caution to the wind as she giddily looked at herself in the mirror and put her boots back on. When she walked into the bakery she was instantly greeted with the smell of warm bread and cookies. Her mouth began to water in anticipation as she basked in the glow of the lit ovens. Peeta was just taking off his apron when he saw his wife looking a bit peckish in front of him. She smiled tentatively at him while he rounded the tall counter. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Katniss nodded. Peeta went to retrieve his coat from the coat hanger beside the front door. "What are you doing here? It's cold out and you don't look to good. You should've stayed home," he advised as he looked at her worriedly.

"I couldn't. I was in need of bread," Katniss replied.

"Oh well, then let me get some for you," Peeta offered as he went to the back and reappeared with a loaf of bread in a paper bag.

Katniss took it from him and opened it quickly inhaling the doughy perfection.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asked as he saw his wife all but scarf down a large bite with a resounding 'mmm'.

Katniss nodded. "Now I am. I've been in need of this all day."

Peeta furrowed his brows, completely perplexed, but shrugged it off. It must be one of those craving days that Katniss got right before her period. "Okay good. Shall we go?"

Katniss nodded as she took yet another bite of bread. Peeta opened the door and Katniss walked out as he followed.

They walked silently with Katniss finishing half of the loaf. She stopped mid-step and reached out for his hand, fanning herself uncomfortably and took off her coat despite Peeta attempting to stop her but she would have none of it. Passing the bread over to him Katniss removed the coat that was threatening to suffocate her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Much better!"

Peeta looked at her bizarrely and turned her to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, putting his hand against her forehead to feel around for any signs of a fever.

Katniss pushed his hand away, "I'm fine Peeta." she said, breathing more at ease. She reached her hand out for the loaf and continued to nibble on it as she walked in front of her husband.

Peeta raised his eyebrows, "Katniss you're not acting like your usual self and you're not even wearing a coat. It's mid December!"

Katniss shrugged, "Feels like mid July!"

"Are you sure you're alright? You're not sick are you?" Peeta asked falling into step and carrying his wife's coat.

"I Promise I'm alright. Although, you're going to have to get used to making bread for me more often." Katniss replied with a knowing grin plastered on her face.

"Why?" Peeta asked, completely confused.

She swallowed yet another bite and sighed, "Well, you can't expect me to go through morning sickness without some type of remedy to avoid it."

"Morning sickness?" Peeta asked as he stepped back.

"MH-HMM." Katniss replied as she continued walking and nibbling.

Peeta stopped in his tracks, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Katniss looked back at him, "What do you think I'm saying?" she asked her silver eyes shining like stars.

"No, It can't be. It's too soon," Peeta tried to reason.

"Well as Johanna so elegantly put it, 'It's rare but not impossible,'" Katniss replied. "And besides the 10 tests I took this morning all say the opposite of impossible."

Peeta smiled so wide that it threatened to split his face apart. He reached out to his wife and fervently kissed her, "You have made me the happiest man in the world," he murmured as he smiled down at his love and peppered her face with kisses. He laughed joyously and lifted her up into a hug that made Katniss chuckle.

Once he put her down he stared at her in awe. The woman he'd always been in love with ever since the Valley Song was now the very woman who was gifting him the greatest treasure anyone could ever have bestowed on him. The woman who fought the rebellion had chosen him time and time again. He frowned as he noticed her chewing on her lips nervously, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Katniss whispered.

"Of what?" Peeta asked.

Katniss fidgeted with the paperbag, "What if I'm a bad mother? What If I turn out like my mother? I can't do that to him or her. And what if the Hunger Games star again?"

"Stop Katniss, you won't be like your mother." Peeta assured as he ran his hand up and down her arm, "Don't worry about things that haven't happened yet. Besides, I'm here. We can be strong together."

"Together?" Katniss asked.

"Together." Peeta replied.

Katniss smiled, "You love me, real or not real?"

"Real." Peet answered drawing closer and kissed his wife tenderly. The first snowflake of winter descended slowly and softly, like the flutter of a butterfly, and landed onto their noses. They tipped their heads back and stared at the sky as snowflake after snowflake fell rapidly upon them as if blanketing them for protection. Katniss laughed and pulled her coat on once again, continuing her way home with her husband beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> All right folks I hope you all liked it! Please don't forget to read an review!


End file.
